paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Lonely Egg
This part of the two part episode, but this part is a bit shorter than the second part. Summary: The pups (Marshall and Penelope actually) find a mysterious egg, the size of a pup, all alone in the field. They take it back to the Lookout and wonder what's inside and where is its mommy. Dialogue (The pups, just the pups, are playing soccer in an open field near the Lookout) (Uh... Penelope is just on the side, trying to avoid getting hit) Rocky: Zuma, to you! (He heads the ball to Zuma) (Skye hops in front and heads the ball) Zuma: Hey! Lilac: Now, Zuma, yuh gotta ne'er stand as still as a silo in a game of soccer! Rocky: (To Lilac) Gee, Lilac. I think I'm starting to really understand you. Lilac: Aw, well, yuh very sweet, Sugar-Pup. Now let's keep on playing. (She runs down the field) (Rocky stands with a smile) Rocky: She called me "Sugar-Pup"..... (Rubble waves his paw in front of Rocky) Rubble: Rocky? Hello? Are you okay? (Rocky breaks out of his trance) Rocky: Huh? Oh! I'm okay! (He runs off) (Rubble is confused, but he runs too) Skye: Hey, Marshall, it's yours! (She heads the ball to Marshall) Marshall: I got it! (He jumps up) (His back legs land on the ball and he rolls backwards) Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! (He rolls in Penelope's direction) Penelope: *Gasps* Marshall, look-- (He bumps into her) AAAAH!!! (They roll down the hill) (They both crash into the bushes below) Marshall: *Muffled* We're good! (The other pups run over to them as Marshall pulls himself out) (He spits out the leaves in his mouth) Ptew! Ptew! Ptew! Yuck! Bushy-stuff! Plah! (Penelope pops out of the bush) (Something else popped out with her) Chase: Hey, what's that round thing? Skye: It's so pretty with those orange colors. Lilac: Ah think that it's a ball. Zuma: Then let's play with it! Penelope: Wait! (She touches the object with her paw) It feels warm... (She puts her ear up to it) I hear a small voice... Pups, this is no ball; it's an egg! Others: *In unison* An egg!? Lilac: Ah ne'er seen anything like it. Skye: I wonder what's inside. Chase: *sniffs* I don't smell any animals around. Penelope: Poor thing. It must have lost its mommy. It's not safe for it to be here. Marshall: Penelope's right. Anything can happen to it. Rubble: Well, we can't leave it here, all alone. *Sniffles* Lilac: Then hows 'bout we take it back home for safe keeping? Penelope: Great idea, Lilac! Let's roll the little uh... pup-sized egg into the Lookout. Chase: I'll tell Ryder. (He runs ahead) (Penelope, Lilac, Marshall, and Rocky start rolling the egg) (Scene changer: Penelope's badge) (The Lookout) (The egg is sitting on a pillow) (Ryder and the pups are looking at it) Ryder: So you pups found it all alone out there? Penelope: Yes; we'd leave it there if it was really safe. But that open field is too dangerous for this egg. Ryder: Well, it looks like you were all being good pups. Marshall: Thanks, Ryder. What do we do with this now? Penelope: Well, when I felt the egg earlier, I found out that it's going to hatch soon. Skye: It is!? I wonder what's inside. Marshall: I hope it's a bird. Lilac: And Ah bet anything it will think yuh it's mama. Marshall: Well, birds do love me... (The egg glows two blinks) Chase: Did you see that?! Lilac: The egg let out a few sparkles there. (The egg moves a little) (A sound is heard from it) Skye: What's happening!? Penelope: It's... hatching! ... In a shiny way... (The egg shines brightly) (To Be Continued) (What's the baby inside; click here to find out) Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Pokemon Crossovers Category:Crossover Episodes